


The Coast

by taegyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: It's Baekhyun's first summer back home since he started college, but Sehun has plenty more firsts to tackle.





	The Coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaek/gifts).



> Sooo since I wrote angsty unrequited sebaek in my last baekxing fic, I promised my girlfriend a soft romantic sebaek so here it is lollll
> 
> as always pls leave comments it makes my heart swell with joy and love. I'm bad at replying but if you have actual questions I'll do my best to answer them.
> 
> I listened to a lot of Drowners and Wild Nothing while writing this. If you don't know those bands, please check them out.
> 
> aallsssooo I literally live in Northern Ontario and know very little about Southern California which is where this fic takes place so big thanks to my pal Ruby who happens to live in SoCal and told me everything I need to know.
> 
> Anyway enjooyyyyy!!!

“Baekhyun Byun, I think you know why I’m calling you.”

 

Baekhyun plops down on his couch, plate of reheated pizza balanced on his chest, staring up at the ceiling of his dorm room. It’s looking kinda dingy, he notices. He should get Chanyeol to clean it before the end of the year. He can reach better.

 

“Uhh,” Baekhyun responds to his mother, taking a bite of pizza. “Great Auntie Yun finally croaked and left her mighty fortune to you?”

 

“Nah, unfortunately,” his mom replies without missing a beat. “But the woman is, like, ninety-five and I’ve already drawn up her fake will. Any time, now.”

 

He laughs, muffled around his mouthful of food, but loud enough all the same. His mother chuckles, ever the comedian, before she continues.

 

“No, seriously Baekkie. When is your last exam this year?”

 

Baekhyun hums. “Friday.”

 

“And this is your first summer without a job to keep you there.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, unable to say he didn't exactly expect the conversation to go this way. His mom did the same thing the summer after freshman year, to which his answer was that he’s working at a coffee shop for extra cash. Then, after sophomore year, where he was working two jobs - at a post office during the day and bartending on the weekends.

 

Now, the summer after his junior year, “Jongdae’s parents are lending him their beach house for the entire summer.”

 

“Nuh uh, Baekhyun Byun,” his mother scolds. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the use of his full name. “You know your father has the sense of humour of an undercooked potato. I’m going crazy without you. Even Baekbeom visits more than you. The man is twenty-nine years old with children and his own  _ dental practice _ and he still visits more than you do.”

 

Baekhyun groans around another bite of pizza. “I visited at Christmas!”

 

“That’s the point, you brat, the only time I’ve seen you in the past three years is for a week at a time every Christmas.” His mother stops to huff out a - totally exaggerated - breath. “And even at that you just lock yourself in your room to play video games and have phone sex with poor, tasteless girls.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles at that. “Mostly boys. Girls aren't really into phone sex but guys’ll take whatever they can to get off.”

 

“See, Baekkie, I do love our open field of communication dearly, but there are some things a mother doesn't need to know.”

 

He laughs so loud at that he’s pretty sure the kids in the next dorm over can hear him. And maybe the next one over after that. 

 

“Just come home for three goddamn months, Baekhyun.”

 

With a sigh, Baekhyun says, “But think of all the  _ surfers _ that will be hanging around the beach house.”

 

“Think of all the quality time with your mother that will be waiting for you here.” 

 

Baekhyun smiles, despite the fact that he can feel his summer being whisked away from him at this very moment. “You’ll be at the restaurant all day.”

 

“Well, you did  _ grow up  _ in Santa Barbara, I think you could find some friends to pass the time.”

 

“Ah, but you see, mother, all my friends will be at Jongdae’s beach house here in San Fran.”

 

His mother, despite her vivacious and considerably inappropriate sense of humour is frightening when she gets down to business. Like right now, as she sighs exhaustively into the other line, completely tired of Baekhyun’s stubborn and headstrong antics. Even if he does take uncannily after her. 

 

“There’s always Sehunnie, next door.”

 

“Sehun Oh?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. Thoughts come flooding to him, memories of that skinny kid who moved in next door when Baekhyun was a junior in high school, himself just a freshman with an unfortunate haircut and hands and feet way too big for his body. “Mom, you can't be serious.”

 

“He’s a nice boy!” His mother argues. “He always did take a liking to you.”

 

Baekhyun has specific memories of Sehun worming his way into every weekend Baekhyun spent with his friends. Going mostly ignored at the far end of the lunch table. Watching his group of friends with wide eyes, too shy to say much, but not budging from his designated spot on the sidelines, either. “He took a liking to Chanyeol, that’s what.”

 

“Baek, you haven't seen the boy in three years,” his mother says. He can practically hear the grin spread across her face through the receiver. “Believe me when I say he grew up  _ very _ well.”

 

“Gross, mom!” Baekhyun shouts, words warped around a mouthful of pizza. “He’s like, what, nineteen?”

 

“He just had a birthday party last weekend. So I believe that makes him twenty.”

 

“You're a married woman, mother.”

 

“You're not,” she says before the line goes dead. 

 

\-----

 

That Saturday is, in Baekhyun’s mind, going down in history as the most tragic day known to mankind. He stares sadly at his Ol’ Betty, now packed full of his belongings to take home for the summer. He looks up at Chanyeol’s pickup, now packed full of surfboards and cheap beer, and - just to piss Baekhyun off, he’s sure - Jongdae lounging on the tailgate in just his swimsuit and a towel around his neck. 

 

Yes, Baekhyun may study musical theatre, but this particular level of drama is completely justified, as he wistfully sighs and falls into the door of his car. Jongdae laughs at him, hopping off the back of Chanyeol’s truck to saunter over, smug grin on his stupid face. 

 

“Last chance to run away with us,” Jongdae teases, giving Ol’ Betty a smack against the hood.

 

Baekhyun sighs. “I wish I could, but I kinda fear my mother’s wrath.”

 

Jongdae laughs in his boisterous way, giving Baekhyun a somewhat sympathetic slap on the shoulder before jogging back towards Chanyeol’s truck. His friends all give him a departing wave, sporting oversized grins, relishing in the fact that Baekhyun is truly, undeniably, abundantly suffering. Junmyeon, at least, has the decency to look somewhat sympathetic. Baekhyun did always like him the best. 

 

Watching them drive down the street and disappear around the corner feels a lot like watching his entire summer die right before his eyes. He takes a moment to himself to experience all seven stages of grief before hopping over the door into the driver’s seat, bringing Ol’ Betty to life, putting the CD Chanyeol leant him - some indie band that his friend discovered, claiming they're the “best thing he's ever heard” - into the player. It’s a long drive home. And a long summer ahead of him.

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun is so bored he can physically feel his soul draining away. Through his pores, with every breath, whatever it is. He’s withering away into nothing. 

 

He’s been home for around a week-and-a-half now. His mother, despite her claims to be spending quality time with him, this summer, is spending the majority of her time at the restaurant. He goes and helps out, occasionally, sure. But most of his time is spent lying in his bed with his laptop on his stomach as he plays hours upon hours of LoL, eating junk food, waiting for his mom to come home so they can watch the day’s episodes of Jeopardy and Wheel Of Fortune that are on the DVR and scream out answers that they're only making wild guesses for at the TV. While, of course, his dad grumbles the actual answer to himself. It’s infinite, the man’s knowledge. 

 

It’s a Thursday night, around 11:30, and he’s ready to claw his eyes out. He’s lying upside down on his bed, his legs straight up against his headboard, staring at Mongryong, who’s napping contentedly at the foot of his bed. He’s restless - as always - and sick of being stuck in the house. 

 

Really, though, he  _ knows  _ the only reason he’s been stuck in the house is because  _ he  _ refuses to leave. But, like, what the fuck is there to do in Santa Barbara besides go to the beach? And, really, he doesn't want to do anything alone. 

 

He rolls - literally rolls - off his bed, putting his feet securely on the ground and deciding that this boredom is driving him to actual insanity and he needs to get out before he does something crazy like reorganize his whole room or sell Mongryong on Craigslist for forty bucks. He takes a quick glance in the mirror, at his threadbare t-shirt and his stained track pants and his somewhat greasy hair. He shrugs, deciding that there isn't really anyone to impress, anyway. 

 

Desperation takes him across his front lawn and to the next door over. He doesn't even care that it’s nearly midnight as he knocks loudly, his car keys dangling from his other hand. Mrs. Oh answers the door after the second round of knocks, her face twisted in confusion and her arms hugged around her robe. Well, Baek thinks, at least Mrs. Oh is still kinda hot. 

 

“Baekhyunnie?” She cocks her head to the side, mouth curling up into a curious smile. “Why, I thought you fell from the face of the earth.”

 

“Is Sehun home?” He asks, flashing his mighty grin. The one he knows moms like. She smiles back, obviously.

 

“Yeah, he’s in his room,” she says, stepping aside to let Baekhyun in. He walks by, nodding a silent  _ thank you.  _ “You remember which one, right?”

 

“Second on the left?” Baek asks over his shoulder, already making his way up the stairs. She nods her confirmation before heading back toward the living room, where Baekhyun can distantly hear the sound of the news from the television. 

 

He knocks almost as loudly as he did on the front door. He waits a couple seconds, hears the sounds of footsteps from the other side of the door. Then it swings open and Baekhyun has to actually look  _ up  _ to see the mess of bed hair - dyed a spectacular shade of blond - and sleep-puffy expression on the kid’s face. He appraises Baekhyun a moment, squinting at him with unimpressed eyes, clearly upset about the disturbance. Baekhyun, however, is a tad distracted by the way his blue-and-white-striped boxers only reach halfway down his thighs and when  _ the fuck  _ did Sehun Oh’s legs get so long?

 

“Uh…” Sehun is saying, his voice gravelly with sleep, but way deeper than Baek expected, nonetheless. “Baekhyun?”

 

“Let’s go get ice cream,” is what Baekhyun says, grinning up at Sehun’s face, which is still pinched in distaste. 

 

Sehun says nothing. He just stares back a moment, blinking twice before closing the door in Baekhyun’s face. Baek takes a step back, eyes wide, a little confused. Sehun didn't tell him to leave, nor to stay. So, Baek just rocks back and forth on his feet a little bit, weighing his options, thinking that if all else fails, he can go downstairs and hang out with Sehun’s mom…

 

But the door swings open and Sehun reappears, this time with his hair combed flat and a pair of jeans over his boxers (which is unfortunate). Baekhyun has to literally take a moment to process it, because Sehun is, like, a foot taller than he was only three years ago. And his shoulders are way too broad in that white t-shirt. And what the fuck. 

 

“Why are we going to get ice cream at midnight?” Sehun asks. 

 

“Because it's summertime and that's what you're supposed to do in the summer,” Baekhyun answers, following Sehun as they head down the hallway and down the stairs. It’s not his fault that he can't stop looking at Sehun’s ass as he walks ahead of him. It’s those jeans’ fault. And Baekhyun is suddenly very aware of his track-pants-and-flip-flops combo. 

 

“I’d rather be sleeping, but alright.”

 

Baekhyun can't help but smile at Sehun’s snarkiness. Sehun’s always been quiet, sure, but when he does speak, it’s always just the right amount of bitter. Baek’s always found that amusing. He shouts a quick, “it was nice to see you again!” over his shoulder as they head out the front door, to which he receives a, “don't hesitate to visit whenever, Baekhyunnie!” He smiles as the door closes behind him, and he’s suddenly met with Sehun glaring at him with careful eyes. 

 

“So, what are you doing home?” He asks. 

 

Baekhyun grins back at him, as bright as he can. “Missed me?” He teases. 

 

“Hmm,” Sehun thinks, squinting at him and making show of looking him up and down studiously. Baekhyun squirms a little bit under the gaze. He hates himself for not  _ at least _ putting on a nice pair of jeans. “I mean, like this, there isn't much to miss.”

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun deadpans. He steps around Sehun toward his car. He may or may not be putting a little extra swing in his hips. How  _ dare  _ Sehun tell him there isn't much to miss. He can hear Sehun snickering behind him, footsteps in the grass as he follows. 

 

“I’m just bugging you,” Sehun jogs up to his side. He looks down at him, obviously making note of how Baekhyun - unlike Sehun - hasn't grown in three years. “But, I’m not exactly  _ wrong  _ when I say there isn't much.”

 

“I changed my mind. Go back to bed.”

 

Sehun laughs, then, and Baekhyun is a little mesmerized by the way his shoulders shake with it. Seriously, he could probably seat a person on each side. What happened to him in the last three years?

 

“Ah,” Sehun smiles as they approach Baekhyun’s car, parked proudly on the side of the road. He pats a hand on the rusty, baby blue paint job. “I see you're still driving Ol’ Betty.”

 

Baekhyun smiles proudly, hopping over the door and into the driver’s seat. “Of course. She’s the only woman I’ll ever be infallibly loyal to.”

 

Sehun laughs, hopping over the passenger door and into the seat. He runs his hands over the dashboard, smiling nostalgically, and Baekhyun feels a strange sense of…  _ warmth.  _ At the look on Sehun’s face. 

 

“Still refusing to drive it with the top up?” He asks, yanking Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

 

“Only if it’s raining,” Baekhyun announces with pride. 

 

Sehun chuckles, once again, about to reminisce. “Your hair was permanently a wind-blown mess.” He furrows his eyebrows - which, Baek can't help but notice, are so perfect it's annoying - reaching out to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s greasy mop of hair. His fingers, of course, get caught in the knots. “Seems it still is.”

 

“It’s my trademark,” Baekhyun retorts, pushing the clutch in and revving the engine to life. She moans and groans, like the old Beemer she is, but she starts nonetheless. 

 

They drive through their neighbourhood, the blanket of warmth that summer nights bring rushing by them and through their hair. They don't put music on, and neither of them speak. But Baekhyun can't help but glance over at Sehun every so often, the way he lazes back in his seat, a please little smirk on his little mouth, the breeze tossing his blond bangs this way and that. He can't help but feel as though he probably should have started coming home for the summer much sooner. 

 

Shallow, he is. And he knows it. But, it’s just who he is. He loves falling into bed with the prettiest people he could find. A bad habit? Possibly. 

 

They arrive at that 24-hour ice cream shop that’s by the harbour. Baekhyun’s always loved it here, as he can park his car where it’s facing the beach, get his ice cream and sit in his car and watch the water as it slaps against the shore, inching closer to earth before falling back. He’s always loved the coast, the breeze of the ocean at night, the salt in the air and in his skin. Along the harbour, it’s peaceful, and the stars shine bright. Baekhyun’s spent three years avoiding home, and he's suddenly forgotten why he stayed away. 

 

They order their ice cream. Baekhyun gets a cup of bubblegum, as always. Sehun gets a cone of butterscotch. They sit in his car, not saying anything, watching the water and the sailboats bobbing up and down in the waves, against the docks. Sehun lounges back, his feet up on the dashboard - practically up against the windshield, with how long his legs are - and Baekhyun watches from the corner of his eye as he licks away at his ice cream, at the collection of cream in the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun’s mouth, despite the ice cream, suddenly feels dry. And though, without a doubt, Sehun is certainly hot enough to climb on top of, he finds himself hesitating. Something about the fact that it’s  _ Sehun.  _ That skinny, quiet, curious kid who always tagged along without an invite. 

 

Sehun sighs, dropping a hand to pick at the failing stitching in the seats. “I remember when your uncle gave you this for your eighteenth. The rusty old ‘92 BMW that you and Chanyeol had to spend weeks fixing it until it was road-worthy.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, nostalgia seeping into his pores. “Of  _ course  _ you remember that. Chanyeol in his grease-stained muscle shirt, his sweaty, muscly arms in all their glory,” he teases. 

 

Sehun chuckles, smiling knowingly as he takes another bite of his cone. “I  _ also  _ remember you, in as little clothing as possible, lounging on a lawn chair and complaining about it being too hot to work.”

 

“It was!”

 

Sehun laughs, shaking his head, his eyes disappearing into these cute little crescents that Baekhyun kind of wants to trace with his fingertips. “You weren't even working. Chanyeol fixed this car all by his damn self.”

 

“Yeah, you're welcome,” Baekhyun sneers, without an ounce of venom. “I knew you were watching from your window. Figured you'd want a show.” 

 

Sehun laughs, a tad confused, his eyebrows raising up to signify as much. “What?”

 

“Please,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He licks his spoon clean, finishing off his ice cream. “Don't play dumb. I know you had the World’s Biggest Crush on Chanyeol Park.”

 

Sehun laughs hysterically, now, bringing his knees up to his chest as he curls up in a fit of giggles. “Oh,” he says, “oh my god. I never had a crush on Chanyeol. Oh my fuck.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips at the way Sehun makes himself as tiny as possible when he laughs. He’s used to Chanyeol, who flails out and smacks at everything in a four-foot radius. “Fine, deny it all you want.”

 

Sehun sighs, finally recovering from his laughter. “Speaking of which, how is he? You guys are still roommates, right?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, sinking further into his seat. “Yep. Still going strong as musketeers one and two. And Jongdae, our third, lives just across the hall.” He can see Sehun smiling sweetly from the corner of his eye, but Baekhyun can't look away from the sailboats tied to the docks ahead. “He’s absolutely dominating his music composition major. He’s incredible.”

 

Sehun hums, and Baekhyun turns to see the younger boy smiling sweetly at Baekhyun, his head resting back against the seat. “And how about you?” Sehun asks. “Still the most talented triple-threat in your musical theatre course?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles quietly, looking back out at the shore. “I’m getting by.”

 

“I saw you in the paper,” Sehun says. “You’re doing  _ much  _ better than just ‘getting by.’”

 

Baekhyun smiles, hopes it’s dark enough out that Sehun can't see the flush in his cheeks. He sighs, feeling reminiscent, like the last three years haven't even happened at all. But a lot has changed. Baekhyun has changed, though perhaps in subtle pieces. He’s older but not any wiser. He’s a better performer, he knows more about literature thanks to his minor, he can  _ somewhat  _ tolerate cucumbers, now, and he feels a lot less starry-eyed than he was when he was nineteen and vowing to be stepping onto Broadway the moment he graduates. 

 

Sehun’s changed. He's changed a lot, Baekhyun can tell. And not just physically. Sure, he’s taller and broader and prettier. But he also seems much more sure of himself, more comfortable in his skin. He’s starry-eyed, like Baekhyun was when  _ he  _ was a freshman, chatting tirelessly about his history major and photography minor. About what it’s like attending Santa Barbara UC despite being someone who hates parties. About his studies and his mild obsession with Greek Mythology, thanks to the required course for his major. Baekhyun, belatedly, realizes that he’s never heard so many words from Sehun at once in his life. 

 

“When did you get so talkative?” Baekhyun asks with a furrowed brow, just as there’s a pause in Sehun’s monologue.

 

Sehun shrugs. “I never wasn't. It’s just, between you, Chanyeol, and Jongdae, it’s impossible to get a word in, edgewise.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles at that, glancing away to fiddle with a hole in the hem of his t-shirt. “You seem really… excited. About your school, and your classes, and just… everything.”

 

Another shrug from Sehun. “I mean, sure. Are you not? You’re in the art capital of the U.S. after all.”

 

Baekhyun smiles warmly, looking up at the stars hanging overhead. “Sure. I mean, it was easy to make friends, especially amongst the Korean community. People learned my last name and immediately recognized me as the kid whose family runs the best Korean restaurant on the west coast.”

 

Sehun laughs, a sound that sits warm and comfortable on Baekhyun’s skin. “You're also the single most unignorable person I’ve ever met.”

 

There’s a lull in conversation as they both just sit back and look at the stars. It's getting impossibly late, and Baekhyun thinks about how Sehun probably has a shift at his family’s arcade tomorrow. But Sehun isn't asking to go home, and Baekhyun hasn't spoken to anyone besides his dog and his parents in what feels like ages, so he has no plans to end the night anytime soon. 

 

It’s Sehun who breaks the silence. “Why have you never come home?”

 

It takes Baekhyun to think of a reason. He’s never really thought about  _ why  _ he's stayed away all this time. He just never wanted to come back. He sighs. “I don't know. I just… fell in love with San Francisco, I guess.”

 

“But, it’s not like you stayed on campus in the summers,” Sehun says, turning to face Baekhyun. Baek has to actually look away, a little overwhelmed by how the moonlight casts such pretty shadows over Sehun’s face. “What did you do, then?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, a strange mixture of smug and shy. “You just find someone cute who has an empty spot in their bed.” He turns to see Sehun looking back at him with wide eyes, a little shocked. “It’s easy to break up with them, after. Just tell them it was a summer fling and that you need to focus on your studies, now.”

 

Sehun, despite the wistful little smile on his face, shakes his head and clicks his tongue. “Shameless.”

 

Baekhyun laughs. “That’s me.”

 

Sehun thinks for a moment, his thoughts almost visible in his intense eyes. Seriously, his gaze is unyielding. And somewhat challenging. “Tell me about them. The only people who managed to get Baekhyun Byun, notorious one night stand, to spend an  _ entire summer _ with them.”

 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, forces a smile. He isn't sure why he feels so embarrassed over the title Sehun just gave him. Perhaps it’s because Sehun seems the type to only ever be with someone he truly likes. Or is he? Baekhyun, really, knows nothing about him. “After freshman year it was this sweet upperclassman named Taeyeon. She was tiny, cute smile. Kinky as fuck, jesus, don't fall for her pretty little bambi eyes.”

 

Sehun laughs, loudly. He cringes and shudders. “I don't wanna know about the  _ sex,  _ Baekhyun! I could have lived my whole life without hearing that.”

 

Baekhyun smacks at Sehun's arm, scoffing. “Sehun, I was literally only staying with them  _ for  _ the sex! I have nothing else to share!”

 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Sehun says, through giggles. “What about after sophomore year? Please leave out details.”

 

With a chuckle, Baekhyun shakes his head and relaxes back in his seat. “That summer was Yixing. Nice guy. Lives in Chinatown in this little apartment over his grandma’s restaurant. We bonded over the whole family restaurant thing.”

 

Sehun smiles, a sweet, genuine smile that makes his eyes disappear. “Cute.”

 

“How about you?” Baekhyun inquires. “Have you been dating?”

 

“Nah,” Sehun sinks even further in his seat. He’s starting to look tired, and Baek feels a tad guilty for keeping him out this long. He can't help it. He’s desperate for company. “I’m about as single as it comes.”

 

“Keep it that way,” Baekhyun says. “Love is for grown-ups.”

 

Sehun just chuckles in response. 

 

By the time Baekhyun is finally pulling the e-brake in front of his house, cutting off Ol’ Betty’s engine, Sehun is asleep in the passenger seat. It pains Baekhyun to have to shake him awake, but he can't help but giggle at the way Sehun startles awake at the jostle of his shoulders. They blink sleepy  _ goodnights _ to one another, Baekhyun watching as Sehun closes his front dont behind him before entering his own house. 

 

The walk up to his room is sluggish, and he plops down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, sighing as Mongryong waddles across the bedding onto Baekhyun’s stomach. It's strange, he thinks, how Sehun is merely the closest thing he has to a friend this summer, but how easily it was to do nothing besides spend time with him. Regardless of the fact that he hasn't even thought about the kid in years. Regardless of the fact that Baekhyun always kind of resented Sehun’s stubborn little spot in his friend group. 

 

Perhaps, after all, this summer won't be so terrible. 

 

\-----

 

For a Friday afternoon, it’s surprisingly slow at the restaurant. It is, however, in that odd time slot between lunch and dinner, where only a few stragglers - usually elderly people who eat dinner early - come in for some kimbap or tteokbokki. It’s funny, he thinks, how his entire adolescence he despised the restaurant, but after being gone for three years, he realizes he’s missed the smell of authentic Korean dishes, the sizzling of the pans and the bustle of their regulars.

 

Gyeonggi Taste, in all fairness, is a second home to Baekhyun. Thanks to the restaurant that his father - with his business degree and level headedness -  started up when Baekhyun was just a baby, Baekhyun can somewhat cook a decent meal. Or, at least, can roll a decent kimbap and follow instructions for recipes that his mother has been barking at him since he was around eleven-years-old.

 

The restaurant has been rather successful. His father is a smart, coordinated businessman and his mother is charming and loveable to all the customers, and a fantastic, mindblowing chef. No one on the west coast makes better kimchi jjigae than Yeongsung Byun. Even if Baekhyun follows his mother’s exact recipe, it still hardly tastes half as good as anything that materializes from his mother’s hands. He swears it’s some type of magic. A mother’s touch.

 

Today, he stands back from the grill, wiping the back of his hand over a sweaty brow. It’s hot, so hot, and it’s not like he needs to watch the egg closely while it cooks for this order of kimbap. He sighs, bored, wishing he were out doing something else, but duty calls, and his mother needs his help today, since one of their employees called in sick.

 

There’s the tell-all jingle of the bells on the door, signalling that someone’s come in. Baekhyun peeks over the opening in the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining area to see Sehun walking in, sunglasses perched on his nose and salmon-coloured shorts hugging his thighs. Baekhyun steps even  _ further  _ back from the grill. It’s far too hot in this kitchen.

 

He pushes through the door to go stand behind the counter to greet Sehun - not before he takes the egg off the grill to let it cool. Sehun’s smile is subtle and somewhat shy, and Baekhyun beams back enthusiastically, leaning against the counter with his palms flat against the surface.

 

“Miss me already?” Baekhyun asks with a bat of his eyelashes. It’s his default mode, really, to flirt with anyone in a nearby radius. Usually, he doesn’t even notice the flirtatiousness of his antics. But something about Sehun makes him feel all too self-aware.

 

“Oh, but of course,” Sehun lilts in return. Baekhyun might be self-aware of his own coquettish ways, but he’s always startlingly aware of Sehun’s. Has Sehun Oh always been a flirt? “I just finished my shift at the arcade, wondering if you wanna go to the beach or something.”

 

Baekhyun’s mom appears, then, after finishing up a conversation with a table of regulars. “Sehunnie, sweetheart,” she singsongs, lifting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Lovely seeing you here.”

 

“You too, Mrs. Byun,” Sehun smiles politely at her. “Wondering if I can steal Baekhyun for the afternoon.”

 

Baekhyun, despite how lovely that sounds, says, “Ah, I wish. But, I’m in the middle of rolling kimbap and-”

 

“Oh, go on,” his mother interrupts with a wave of her hand, as if shooing him away. “I can do this, myself. Besides, my darling Johnny is going to be here in a few minutes, so we’ll be alright without you.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, reaching behind himself to untie the apron from his waist. “Mom, you have  _ got  _ to stop calling all of your employees your darlings. They’re all boys between the ages of seventeen and twenty-two, people will  _ start  _ to get suspicious.”

 

“First of all,” his mother says, taking the apron from Baekhyun and hanging it on the hook behind the counter, “they  _ are  _ my little darlings. And second, it’s your father that does all the hiring. Now, get out, I’m sick of seeing your face.”

 

She saunters off, then, back into the kitchen to finish where Baekhyun had left off. Her singing is loud and audible, even from behind closed doors, and Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle to himself.

 

“It’s funny,” Sehun says, catching Baekhyun’s attention. Baekhyun steps around from behind the counter and falls into step with Sehun. “How your brother is an exact copy of your dad. And you’re an exact copy of your mom.”

 

Baek slaps at Sehun’s arm weakly. The door jingles as they push through and Baekhyun is slapped in the face by the humid, thick, summer heat. Without even thinking, they both gravitate toward Ol’ Betty, even though Sehun’s parents’ car is parked in the parking lot, as well. 

 

“So, do you not have any other friends to hang out with besides me?” Baekhyun teases. “Not that I mind the company, but…”

 

Sehun chuckles. “Nah, it’s just that both Jongin and Kyungsoo are busy with summer classes this year. Also, since they started dating they spend more time up each other’s asses than paying attention to anything around them.”

 

Baekhyun frowns as he pushes the clutch in and turns the key. It takes a couple of splutters, but she starts up with a groan. He thinks about the names, placing them with faces. “Jongin Kim? Like the dancer with the perfect face Jongin Kim?”

 

Sehun laughs at that, settling comfortably in his seat. Baekhyun makes no move to leave the parking lot. “That would be him.”

 

Baekhyun hums. He thinks long and hard about the other name, though. Kyungsoo. All he can think of is wire-framed specs and tiny hands. “Wait, Kyungsoo Do? The little math genius with a permanent frown?”

 

With a chuckle, Sehun nods. “Yup.” He pops his lips on the  _ p  _ sound.

 

With narrowed eyes, Baekhyun says, “How did nerdy little Kyungsoo Do manage to snag sex god Jongin Kim?”

 

Sehun laughs really loudly at that, his head tipping back in his mirth. Baekhyun is a tad distracted by the line of Sehun’s throat, the jut of of Adam’s apple bobbing with every chuckle. It’s blisteringly hot outside and Baekhyun’s mouth feels incredibly parched.

 

“You know,” Sehun says, between chuckles, “Kyungsoo actually grew up surprisingly well.”

 

Without even thinking, Baekhyun says, “Well, he wouldn’t be the only one.”

 

Sehun just smirks at him, knowingly. “Oh, what? Now that I’m over six feet I’m suddenly worth your time?”

 

And, Baekhyun, somehow falling prey to the way Sehun seems to endlessly challenge him, says, “Something like that,” before shifting his gear into reverse and backing out of his parking spot. He can see Sehun looking at him with narrowed, studious eyes, and Baekhyun somewhat cowers under the glare. He loves attention, always has. He’s always been a shameless flirt, unaware of just what effect he has on people before it’s too late and they’re already painfully infatuated with him. But with Sehun, he’s strikingly aware, a bit hesitant about all of it. And Sehun is the only person to flirt back merely for the sake of… rattling Baekhyun’s cage. 

 

That’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s shaking Baekhyun up and seeing just  _ how much  _ he can effect him. Baekhyun is realizing that he does not enjoy the taste of his own medicine.

 

“It’s too hot for the beach,” Baekhyun says, signalling to turn out of the parking lot. “I need somewhere with air conditioning.”

 

Sehun doesn’t say anything. He plugs his phone into the auxiliary cord and scrolls through his playlists. Baekhyun doesn’t recognize the song, or the band that Sehun chooses, but the music is cheery and sunny, and he decides it’s perfectly fitting for driving around with the top down in hundred-degree weather. 

 

“Are some of Jongdae’s pieces still up in the art museum?” He asks Sehun. 

 

Sehun, sitting with his feet up on the dash, yet again, lounging his head back lazily, soaking up the sun, hums his affirmation. Then, he says, “Some of my stuff, too, actually got added to the local youth section.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, turning onto State Street. “Your stuff?”

 

“I already told you,” Sehun says, turning to him accusingly. “I minor in photography.”

 

Baekhyun is  _ elated  _ at this knowledge. It feels as though Sehun is a gold mine, lately. Or perhaps a cave full of diamonds. There's so much for Baekhyun to explore and discover, and everything he’s finding is shiny and valuable. He’s curious to see what kind of work Sehun has created, smiling excessively as they park outside the museum. 

 

“Don't look too excited, now,” Sehun says, despite the amused smile on his face. “It’s just a couple pictures.”

 

Baekhyun figures that Sehun probably doesn't see this the way Baekhyun does so he doesn't say anything further. He lets Sehun explain to him that it was a project for his photography class that was fashioned as some sort of contest and the winner got a small exhibit in the gallery. And although he tries to sound casual and modest about it, Baekhyun can sense the pride in his voice and the sparkle in his eye. It makes Baek smile to himself, putting his hands in his pockets as Sehun holds the door to the entrance open for him. The air conditioning hits him like a wall, and he breathes the breath of sweet, sweet relief. 

 

Sehun grabs his elbow to guide him toward his exhibit, and Baekhyun tries to convince himself that his skin  _ isn’t  _ tingling from Sehun’s touch. His hands are just incredibly warm and the air is cold. They’re soon in the local youths section, all white walls and bright lights. Baekhyun smiles to himself at a couple of Jongdae’s old paintings, in all their vivid colours. He turns back to find Sehun, though, standing in front of a spread of about five photographs, all in black and white. Baekhyun just looks at him, for a moment, all his long, lean lines, his head cocked to the side as he studies the photos. He fits right in, Baekhyun thinks. Sehun amongst all this art.

 

He saunters over to him, then, huddling up to his side and taking a look at the photos for himself. They’re all portraits. Some faces he knows, a few he doesn’t. 

 

“Black and white, huh?” Baekhyun says, tucking his arm into the crook of Sehun’s elbow. Sehun just lets him, completely unfazed. “Pretty pretentious, don’t you think?”

 

Sehun smiles a little bit, quirking an eyebrow. His sunglasses are hanging from the collar of his t-shirt, now, pulling the hem down and exposing a tantalizing amount of collarbone. “I just needed to do something to make them uniform.”

 

Baekhyun sees what he means. All the people in the photos, Sehun’s friends, are all pulling different faces, all wearing ordinary clothes. The second photo, Baekhyun notices, is Jongin, his face scrunched up into a silly little pout that makes him look more like a disgruntled baby bear than anything. The third, the picture next to Jongin, is all round lines and a stoic, disinterested expression.

 

“Huh,” Baekhyun says, leaning into Sehun’s side so he could squint at the picture. “You weren’t kidding when  you say Kyungsoo Do got hot.”

 

Sehun laughs, too loud for an art museum, and the few other people in there with them turn to give them pointed stares. Baek giggles, hiding his face in the fabric covering Sehun’s bicep, pretending he doesn’t notice the way Sehun looks down at him with a silly little smirk. They collect themselves, standing straight again, and Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know why he feels so giddy. But he isn’t complaining. 

 

“So what’s the theme here?” He asks. “I’m trying to find a correlation and the only similarity I see is that they’re portraits.”

 

Sehun hums, taking a couple steps to the side. Baekhyun shuffles along with him. “I told them all they each get one shot and one shot only. The first picture is the only picture. It’s funny to see what everyone’s initial reaction was.”

 

Baekhyun looks back at Kyungsoo’s picture. “He didn’t have any reaction at all.”

 

Sehun laughs again, but this time keeps it quiet enough to just be shared between the two of them. “Yeah, that’s Soo for you. I wasn’t sure what to do because he wasn’t posing so I just… took the picture and moved on.”

 

They stand there a little longer, looking at the pictures. Baekhyun studies them, the different faces, different poses, expressions. It’s funny, he thinks that not two people did the same thing when they were told they had one chance and one chance, only. He blinks, cocks his head to the side, notices the way Sehun is watching him curiously, in anticipation, aware that Baekhyun has something to say.

 

“I like this,” Baekhyun says, somewhat distractedly. “Firsts. We have a lot of firsts in life and you can’t get those back.”

 

Sehun, who had started walking, stops in his tracks. Baekhyun bumps into him, softly, still following too closely with his arm hooked in the other’s. Sehun just looks down at him, frowning. Baekhyun just blinks back.

 

He feels like he needs to say more, so he says, “First is first and you can’t take it back.”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, somewhat quietly. More quiet than quiet-enough-for-a-museum quiet. More like a this-is-just-for-you-and-me quiet. “You’re the first person who’s understood that without me explaining it to them.”

 

Baekhyun beams up proudly at Sehun. He earns an exaggerated eye-roll, but a fond smile, nonetheless. Sehun continues walking, then, heading into the rest of the museum, past the local art and into the fancy stuff. They continue through the exhibits. Sehun stops to admire the art, read the blurbs hanging next to each piece. Baekhyun just follows, uninterested in the actual art, watching Sehun and mostly thinking about Sehun’s exhibit.

 

“I think you’re wrong, though,” Baekhyun says, about four paintings later. It’s a portrait of a woman in a red dress, gazing longingly out her window. Sehun just grunts his acknowledgement, so Baek continues. “You don’t just get one shot and one shot only. Sure, there’s a first for everything, and you’ll never change that but…”

 

Sehun moves on to the next painting, looking past his shoulder, down at Baekhyun. Who, of course, is still clinging onto him like his life depends on it. There’s a furrow in his brow, signifying that he’s hearing Baekhyun out. 

 

“Our first time doing or trying anything is usually pretty terrible. But the more we do them, from that point on, we get better. Our first isn’t our only chance.”

 

They stop in front of another painting but Baekhyun cares so little about it he doesn’t even spare it a glance. Sehun, however, is still sporting a frown, tilting his head all the way to the side to study the art in front of him. He hums. “I guess you’re right. I mean,” he moves on to the next painting, “I guess it was kinda unfair for me to do a piece on firsts.”

 

He looks down at Baekhyun, then. Baekhyun gazes back up at him with wide eyes. “Why is that?”

 

A small smile. He turns back to the art in front of them. “Because I haven’t really had a lot of firsts. I don’t ever try new things.”

 

Baekhyun hums, frowning. He leans his cheek against Sehun’s shoulder. “How come?”

 

“None of my friends are bad influences.”

 

Baekhyun lights up, his grin splitting his face as an idea formulates in his twisted little mind. Sehun seems to notice this, looking down at Baekhyun in a concoction of confusion and curiosity.

 

“Well,  _ I’m  _ a bad influence,” he says, as if it’s his proudest accomplishment, yet.

 

Sehun tilts his head to the side, studying Baekhyun’s face for some sign of jesting. “Okay?”

 

“As in,” Baekhyun says, shaking Sehun’s arm a little bit, “I can introduce you to a bunch of your firsts! That’s our goal for the summer! First times for Sehunnie!”

 

Sehun chuckles exasperatedly, shaking his head at Baekhyun. “That’s an entire summer’s project, for sure.”

 

Baek snorts. “Jesus, how many firsts are you missing? You’ve had your first kiss, right?”

 

“I’m not a nun, Baekhyun!”

 

“Just asking!” 

 

They move on to the next painting. Sehun takes a moment to read the blurb. Baekhyun takes a moment to plot his next question.

 

“How ‘bout sex?”

 

Sehun blushes. It’s stupid how cute it is. “Furthest I’ve gotten is a sloppy blowjob.”

 

“Received or given?”

 

Sehun scrunches up his face, still blushing. He refuses to meet Baekhyun’s gaze, which is intently fixated on Sehun’s profile. “Both.” Baekhyun snorts. “How is it that you’ve just safely assumed that I’m into dudes?”

 

“I go to an  _ art school  _ in  _ San Francisco,  _ Sehunnie,” Baekhyun chides, following Sehun to the next painting. “You get used to having absolutely zero heterosexuals as friends.”

 

Sehun laughs at that. There’s a moment of quiet as they continue just walking down the halls. Baekhyun is still attached to Sehun’s arm, following him around like a stray puppy. He pays a little more attention to the paintings, now. Mostly, he just admires how Sehun’s shorts are the same colour as the walls, and that the warm colours surrounding them make Sehun’s skin look peachy and healthy. He figures this is a much better afternoon than spending it behind the grill back at the restaurant. 

 

“About firsts…” Sehun says, and Baekhyun doesn’t like the teasing lilt to his voice or the smug smirk on his lips. “Who was your first time?”

 

Baekhyun blanches. He blushes, too, avoiding Sehun’s gaze who’s looking down at him curiously. And smugly. Would Baekhyun get away with slapping him in here? No, too many people. And the art around them is too expensive.

 

“You know what I was saying about how our first time is always our worst and we just continue to get better and better after that?” Baekhyun stalls, still avoiding Sehun’s eyes.

 

With a chuckle, Sehun says, “I fucking knew it was Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun wants to protest, but the kid isn’t  _ wrong.  _ He does what his first instinct tells him, though, and he ducks his head down to nip at the flesh of Sehun’s bicep. Sehun squawks indignantly, scampering away from Baekhyun. They both laugh, red in the face and a bit too rowdy for an art museum. Neither of them care.

 

“I can explain, though!” Baekhyun tries to defend himself from the utter embarrassment of it all. “We both came out to each other that day and just… things just escalated.”

 

_ Have you ever kissed a boy before? _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Me neither. _

 

_ Have you ever had sex with a boy before? _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Me neither. _

 

Sehun laughs, softer this time, still shaking his head. “I’m disappointed, Baek. Truly.”

 

“Shut up, Sehun,” Baekhyun bites, reattaching himself to Sehun’s side. “Just tell me things you haven’t done yet so we can make plans, for fuck’s sake.”

 

Sehun laughs at Baekhyun’s indignancy. Baek knows he’s behaving much like a toddler, but he makes no move to change it. They step up to a statue, some old bust of a naked woman. They both study it for a moment, cocking their heads to the side and pursing their lips. 

 

Sehun says, “I’ve never gone skinny dipping before.”

 

And Baekhyun smiles so big it hurts.

 

Baek drops Sehun off at the restaurant, where his parents’ car is parked. His mom wanted him home for dinner, but they’re going to the beach again, later. Sehun told him he refuses to do anything until it’s so dark out that even the fish are asleep, and Baekhyun just giggled and agreed to his terms. Currently, he waves boisterously at Sehun as the boy closes his car door and rolls his window down to let some air in.

 

“See you later, Hunnie!” Baekhyun singsongs. “Can’t wait to get you naked!”

 

Sehun gives him the finger as he pulls away.

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun lazes back in his seat, letting the breeze that the ocean pushes in simultaneously warm and cool his face. It’s late, late enough to have Baekhyun a tad sleepy, but the night is clear and the moon shines bright and he can’t stop smiling in amusement at how petrified Sehun looks.

 

Sehun, currently, is taking oversized sips of Smirnoff in Ol’ Betty’s passenger seat. When he’d hopped into his designated seat for the summer, he announced that he will not be taking any items of clothing off until he had alcohol in his system, so Baekhyun had to go into the liquor store to get something. Anything to accommodate.

 

“Blech,” Sehun cringes when he comes up for air after what’s probably the third shot. “I hate vodka. Why vodka?” 

 

Baekhyun laughs, reaching for the bottle. He takes a swig. It burns and it’s bitter and Baekhyun’s expression mirrors Sehun’s. Yep, that’s pretty terrible. “It was on sale. I realize my mistakes.”

 

“Whatever. The faster we drink it, the less we’ll taste it.” He reaches for the bottle, taking a  _ huge  _ swig, that has Baekhyun gagging for him.

 

“I don’t think it works that way.” It’s not like he can drink much, anyway. He’s supposed to be driving home, later. Sehun looks so pathetic, though, and terribly inexperienced, wincing his way through sips. And he doesn’t want the kid to get alcohol poisoning. He reaches for the bottle, taking it away from Sehun. Sehun hiccups and cringes and groans, then looks up at Baekhyun with the saddest puppy eyes he’s ever seen.

 

“Please drink.”

 

Baekhyun sighs, deciding that they’ll figure something out later and takes a swig.

 

Sehun is definitely more drunk than Baekhyun, but that’s unsurprising. Baekhyun drinks alcohol in his coffee in the morning. He has once shown up for an exam still drunk from the night before and passed with flying colours. Being drunk is Baekhyun’s secondary state. Sehun, however, is barely twenty, and incredibly giddy when he’s drunk.

 

They’re standing at the shore, now. Even though it’s, like, one in the morning and no one is around, they’ve tucked themselves into a corner of the beach, behind a couple of rocks. Sehun’s giggling at the water that waves up and tickles at his toes, and Baekhyun smiles at how cute he looks, snickering like a little kid.

 

“Alright, kiddo,” Baekhyun says, “clothes off.”

 

Sehun looks at Baekhyun over his shoulder. He snorts a goofy laugh. “Oh, right. ‘S not skinny dipping ‘less you’re naked.” He crumbles into another fit of giggles.

 

Baekhyun laughs, too, bending down to push his shorts down his thighs and wobbles on the spot. Okay, so he’s more drunk than he thought. It takes him a second to right himself, and he has to take his time shedding his clothes without toppling over and quite literally eating sand. When he stands up straight again, he sees that Sehun is already buck ass nude, running into the water and causing the sea to splash about around him. Baekhyun can’t fight the giggle that escapes as he runs in after him.

 

He’s too drunk to care, so he shouts, “Sehunnie! Your butt is cute!”

 

And Sehun laughs so hard and trips over his own feet and falls into the water with a smack. And Baekhyun is light headed and he can’t stop laughing and he lets himself sink into the water. It’s cool but it doesn’t bite and the stars dance along the surface with the ripples they cause and they both kick and swim and splash about. They laugh at each other and slur nonsense at each other and Baekhyun thinks this might be the most fun he’s had in ages. At least it’s a different kind of fun than the fun he’s used to. This kind of fun is simple, easy, just getting drunk and naked and swimming with a childhood friend. No big fuss. Just a good time.

 

Baekhyun has no idea how much time passes. He’s too drunk to be aware of much besides how giddy he is and how pretty Sehun looks when his blond hair is sopping wet. But he’s growing tired and sluggish and his mouth tastes kind of stale from the booze. He’s still giggling, though, swimming in circles around Sehun, who’s just barely treading water at this point.

 

Sehun says, “I’ve never kissed under water, before.”

 

And Baekhyun remembers the reason why they’re out here in the first place, is to do all the things that Sehun hasn’t before. So Baekhyun, in his drunken stupor says, “okay, but it’ll be really salty ‘cause this is the ocean.”

 

And Sehun laughs, swimming until he finds sand beneath his feet and can stand. His eyes are closed, as he’s considerably tipsy and probably as sleepy as Baekhyun is feeling, and he reaches blindly and finds Baek’s arm, pulling him in. “That’s fine,” he says, mumbles, once Baek is close enough.

 

And Baekhyun goes, “Okay, wait, hold my face so you don’t have to open your eyes under water.”

 

“‘S too dark. Wouldn’t see ‘nything anyway.”

 

“Right.”

 

They cup each other’s faces in their hands. They both giggle for a good few minutes at each other. Then Baekhyun counts down from three and they both dip under the water. Baekhyun pulls Sehun’s face closer until their mouths meet. It’s cold and it’s wet, and when he opens up to let the kiss dig deeper, his tongue taste like salt and it’s bitter. 

 

But he feels the vibrations, and the bubbles, of Sehun’s pleasant hum. And their mouths mold together so nicely, despite being a bit numbed from the cold of the water. And Baekhyun’s hand slides from Sehun’s jaw to the back of his head where it can tangle in his hair and keep him close. But his lungs are starting to constrict, beg for air, so Baekhyun has to pull away so he can resurface with a gasp.

 

Sehun follows shortly after. He rocks back and forth on his feet a moment, blinking groggy eyes open to look at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun feels his heart skip a beat or two at how droplets of water cling to his eyelashes and pool in the hollows of his collarbone.

 

“Okay,” Sehun says, a tad breathless. “That was fun.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. Usually, at this point, he has his mouth on  _ some sort  _ of body part. But this is Sehun, and this is different, so he just says, “sleep.”

 

And Sehun moans his agreement - which doesn’t help Baekhyun come to his senses, whatsoever - and together, they both start wading back toward the shore. Somewhere between where they were in the water and where the ocean meets the land, Baekhyun sobers enough to remind Sehun to put his clothes back on, no matter how wet he may be, if they’re going to sleep in Ol’ Betty tonight. They don’t want anyone coming up to them in the morning to find them both passed out, hungover, and entirely nude. Sehun grumbles but complies, struggling to get his underwear up his damp legs and Baekhyun laughs at his endeavour until he’s struggling, himself. The two of them climb over their doors and into their seats, reclining back as far as they can go. Baekhyun is glad he keeps blankets in his back seat - for undisclosed reasons - as he hands one to Sehun and keeps one for himself. 

 

Sehun curls up in his seat, making himself as tiny as possible for a man as tall as him. It makes Baekhyun smile, an affection blooming somewhere in the centre of his chest. He pushes it down, though, instead buries himself in his blanket and tries to get as comfortable as he can in the lumpy, worn seat of his lumpy, worn car.

 

It turns out getting comfortable in a lumpy, worn car is no difficult feat for a drunk person. A hungover, sobering, exhausted person, however, cannot accomplish such a thing. Especially when the sun is starting to rise and even through the flesh of one’s closed eyelids, everything is far too bright. 

 

There’s no chance of falling back asleep, however, so Baekhyun sits up, groaning with a stretch. His joints all pop and his head is aching and his shoulders feel like they weigh a hundred pounds each. His mouth is stale from last night’s alcohol, from seawater, and he thinks about what happened last night. And he sighs. And he hopes Sehun doesn't remember. 

 

He checks in his rear view mirror. He’s met with puffy, sleep-clouded eyes and hair that’s sticking up in a thousand directions. There are creases in the flesh of his cheek from how he was laying. His t-shirt is covered in sand. He sighs. 

 

Sehun stirs, then. For someone with a hangover who slept in a car, he looks unfairly good. His neatly cut, blond hair isn't a complete disaster like Baekhyun’s, and sleep just makes his lips look pouty and his skin look soft. Not to mention that the sunrise, pink and unashamed, makes the kid positively  _ glow.  _

 

“Well,” Sehun says, voice gravelly with slumber and tantalizingly low, “good morning to you.”

 

“How you feeling?”

 

It’s far too early for two hungover - possibly still drunk - people to be awake. But sitting in a convertible under the bright morning sky, with the emphatic sounds of the waves against the shore and the gulls overhead, it’s impossible to sleep. Sehun does nothing but grunt in response, stretching his arms above his head. Baekhyun can't believe how long he is, how much space he takes up, how much he wonders what it would be like to encase himself in all of Sehun. There’s certainly enough of him. 

 

“Two firsts in one night,” Sehun says. Baekhyun’s heart leaps up to his throat at the knowledge that Sehun remembers their kiss. “Actually three. Never slept in a parked car overnight before.”

 

“I’m surprised we didn't get towed,” Baekhyun jokes, his automatic defence from feeling embarrassed. Why is he so self-conscious right now? 

 

He feels as though they should go home and get some proper sleep, but Baekhyun's blood still feels thick and heavy in his veins and knows that he still probably shouldn't drive. Just a little while longer, then they can go. 

 

They sit in silence for a bit. The sunrise is beautiful. A vibrant blush across the waking sky, pink meeting blue where the sky meets the horizon, the infinite expanse of water out ahead. The west coast is beautiful, Baekhyun thinks. The permanence of salt in the air and the distant sounds of waves and boats no matter where you are in the city. 

 

“I love the water,” Sehun says, making Baekhyun jump. “It’s beautiful. You know, Aphrodite’s name is derived from the word  _ aphrós  _ which literally means  _ sea-foam.” _

 

Baekhyun looks over at Sehun, who’s watching the horizon with a furrowed, thoughtful brow. 

 

“Aphrodite, the goddess of  _ beauty _ literally came from the water,” Sehun continues. “That’s the legend, at least. She rose from the water.”

 

He turns his head to look at Baekhyun, now. Whatever breath Baekhyun had in his lungs has dissipated, leaving him lightheaded and his chest aching. Sehun, Baekhyun thinks, may as well be the reincarnate of aphrodite. Even with dark circles under his eyes and a wrinkly t-shirt and a bally, itchy blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he’s so beautiful it’s painful. And Baekhyun doesn't know what to do about it. 

 

“I love the coast,” Sehun says. He’s speaking so low it’s practically a whisper. He turns back to the horizon. Baekhyun doesn't look away from his profile. “I never want to leave. Not when this is where you'll find the  _ actual  _ definition of beauty.”

 

And, yeah, Baekhyun thinks. There’s nowhere else you'll find true beauty besides right here, right now. Sitting in his passenger seat. 

 

Before Baekhyun can say anything, however, someone’s stomach grumbles boisterously. He’s not sure which stomach it was, but they both agree they need breakfast. 

 

Baek is suddenly incredibly aware of the pounding in his head and the ache of his bones again. “I need, like, seven eggs and twelve cups of coffee in me immediately.”

 

“You need water, that's what.”

 

When they pull into the parking lot of a breakfast diner, Sehun already looks like he’s falling back asleep. Baekhyun has to shake his shoulder to get him out of the car, and Sehun complies with a few grumbles. The promise of breakfast sausage and limitless amounts of coffee is enough to entice him from the passenger seat.

 

They order their coffees and breakfasts. Way too much food for only two people. But they're twenty-something-year-old boys with brutal hangovers. He thinks they can do it. They chat idly, about everything and nothing, and Baekhyun decides that he likes Sehun’s company for a lot of reasons. He doesn't say things for no reason. All his input is valuable. He always looks at Baekhyun as if he knows something he isn't supposed to, but Baekhyun thinks he likes it. Sehun feels a lot like a game. He’s challenging him and he’s interesting and he’s an excellent way to pass time. And just when Baekhyun thinks he’s figuring out how to beat the game, Sehun presents him a new level and Baek has to start all over again. 

 

“So  _ you've  _ gone skinny dipping before, right?” Sehun says, shoving a forkful of home fries into his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun nods around a sip of coffee. “Yeah, a couple times.” He laughs to himself. Sehun looks at him expectantly. “The last time, we all ate mushrooms and thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping in October. Minseok was having such a bad trip, he was standing in knee-deep water and screaming about drowning.”

 

Baekhyun is laughing but Sehun is just looking at him with wide eyes. “You've tried mushrooms?”

 

Baek shrugs. “I'm in college, ya know. I’ve tried a lot of things.”

 

Sehun shakes his head, focusing on his mouthful of breakfast sausage for a little bit. “College isn't a valid reason. I’m in college. Haven't even tried weed.”

 

Baekhyun, in the middle of chewing, halts in his ministrations. “You live in Southern California and you've never smoked pot?”

 

Sehun shrugs. Baekhyun is  _ delighted.  _

 

“That’s next on the list, Sehunnie. Though I haven't been here in ages, I’m not sure where to get any around here.”

 

Sehun chews in contemplation. Baekhyun studies the plates in front of them. They've made quite the dent in their food and Baekhyun is proud of them. His headache has also subsided a decent amount. His hair is probably still a fucking mess. 

 

“I’ll get Jongin and Kyungsoo to keep me updated on parties happening on campus,” Sehun offers. 

 

Baekhyun laughs. “Isn't there a party every, like, twenty minutes at Santa Barbara UC?”

 

Sehun laughs in return. “You're not wrong. But a party that doesn't interfere with my schedule at the arcade.”

 

Baekhyun hums. He chews, swallows. “You work today?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“I should get you home.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Next on the list is getting you stoned.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

\-----

 

It takes two weeks until the opportunity presents itself to check off the next first on the list. It’s fine, though. Baekhyun spends his free time at the arcade that Sehun’s family runs, the Oh My! Arcade. It’s incredibly busy in the summer. It’s also a lot of fun to bum around the prize counter and harass Sehun until his shift ends and he agrees to go for ice cream if it’ll make Baekhyun shut up. And Sehun spends his free time at Gyeonggi Taste, sitting on the counter in the back, chatting with Baekhyun and pointing out mistakes he makes while cooking. This summer has very quickly dedicated itself to Sehun Oh, and Baekhyun is more than okay with that.

 

They get along remarkably well. They both flirt and tease and goad but while Baekhyun is all boisterous exhibitionism, Sehun is all suave simplicity. He’s so effortlessly cool and it drives Baek insane. How does he draw so much attention to himself without making any noise? A skill Baekhyun has never bothered to learn. 

 

Baekhyun’s mother seems to be awfully excited about their rapidly developing friendship. She positively dotes on Sehun, allowing him in the kitchen of the restaurant even though it’s technically off limits to anyone that isn’t an employee. She also keeps giving Baekhyun these knowing, somewhat excited looks that he doesn’t understand. She also keeps making embarrassing, slightly inappropriate comments to them that have them both exchanging horrified glances before bursting out into laughter once she leaves the room. Baekhyun’s mom is an odd little thing. And Sehun is endlessly reminding him that their similarities are uncanny. Baekhyun’s kinda glad that he’ll be just as wacky when he’s her age, too.

 

Sehun texts him when he’s in the middle of a skype conversation with his friends. They’ve all mostly dissipated at this point. They’re all drunk out of their minds - except for Chanyeol - and apparently they have been pretty much 24/7 the entire summer so far. It’s barely the beginning of July, at this point, and Baekhyun is pretty sure his friends will have deceased by the time September comes crawling back. Chanyeol is the only one that remains in front of the camera, chatting Baekhyun’s ear off about what’s happening with all of them at the beach house. It sounds like fun, really, but Baekhyun doesn’t feel at all as though he’s missing out. He’s content with how his summer is being spent.

 

“Who’s more interesting than me, huh?” Chanyeol teases as Baekhyun reads the message on his phone.

 

“Oh, sorry, it’s just Sehun. Telling me about a party at the UC tonight.”

 

Chanyeol’s silent for a second. “Sehun? Like… Sehun Oh?”

 

Baekhyun smiles. “Yeah, I’ve been spending my summer with him. He’s cool shit.”

 

Baekhyun  _ hates  _ the stupid smirk that spreads across Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun sighs, cocking his head at him, a silent invitation to just fucking say it, already. Whatever it is he’s gonna say.

 

“Lemme guess,” Chanyeol teases, “he got super hot.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, unable to deny such a claim. “So hot, in fact, that he’s instagram famous.”

 

When Baekhyun discovered that Sehun uses his passion for photography for the sake of an aesthetically pleasing and incredibly popular social media account, he was delighted. He spent an hour scrolling through the account oohsehun while lounging on the man himself’s bed, his head in the man himself’s lap. The kid has over thirty thousand followers. The pictures are all beautiful. His selfies are the recipients of the most likes on any of his pictures. 

 

“I’ll be sure to find his account.” Chanyeol is still smirking like he knows something Baekhyun doesn’t. “So, you guys fucking, or…”

 

“No!” Baekhyun says, a bit too quickly. “Nah, we’re just hanging out. Enjoying the summertime. Going for ice cream. You know what life is like in this city.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But you  _ want  _ to be fucking, right?”

 

Baekhyun feels suddenly extremely uncomfortable. He fiddles with the drawstring at the waist of his sweats, thinking of the right thing to say. His phone buzzes again. It’s a message from Sehun saying he’s coming over now.

 

“Shit, he’s on his way.” Chanyeol’s face looks far too pleased. “But, no, I don’t know. Seems weird. Sure, he’s hot, but it’s  _ Sehun,  _ you know?”

 

Chanyeol gapes. Baekhyun can hear the sound of his front door opening downstairs. “Baekhyun Byun, do you perhaps  _ actually like  _ someone?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol.”

 

It’s then that there’s a quick succession of knocks on his bedroom door before Sehun is walking in like he owns the place. It’s not the first time. Chanyeol beams at about a billion watts, excitedly waving into the camera until Sehun sits himself next to Baekhyun on his bed and gets a proper look at Chanyeol gracing the screen of Baekhyun’s laptop. Baekhyun can feel heat rushing to his face at the fact that Chanyeol of course  _ has  _ to see Sehun like this, ready to go to a party, with his hair styled to the perfect level of dishevelment and a black t-shirt hugging his broad shoulders snugly.

 

“Well, hello, Sehun Oh,” Chanyeol says as cheerily as possible. Baekhyun, however, is very aware of that tiny hint of teasing in his tone. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. You look exactly the same.”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “You don’t.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Sehun says with a smirk. Then, to Baekhyun, he says, “You gonna get ready to go or do I have to take you to a party with my peers looking like a sack of potatoes?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Baekhyun scoffs while Chanyeol laughs. He rolls off his bed to start raiding through his closet. He doesn’t pay any mind to whatever Sehun and Chanyeol are talking about behind him. He’s sure it’s just about him, anyway, and he  _ really doesn’t  _ want to know, if that’s the case. 

 

He settles for a faded pair of blue jeans that fit him like a glove and a khaki coloured t-shirt. He doesn’t want to look  _ too  _ fancy. He gave up on trying too hard for college parties a long time ago. He’s tuning back into the conversation just as Chanyeol is trying to convince Sehun to come up and visit them at some point this summer.

 

“Oooh, that would be fun!” Baekhyun plops back down in front of the computer. “We can get shitfaced and hit on surfers!”

 

“Nuh uh,” Chanyeol says. “Believe it or not, the lifeguards are hotter.”

 

Baekhyun grins ecstatically, turning to Sehun as if asking for permission. Sehun smiles but shakes his head, regardless. “I’m literally never  _ not  _ working at the arcade. We’re busy in the summer.”

 

“Boooo!” Both Chanyeol and Baek shout at the same time. Then, all three of them are laughing.

 

They’re soon ending the call with Chanyeol and heading out the door. Baekhyun knows Sehun isn't one for parties, usually, so he quizzes them as they walk toward the car, spinning his keyring around his forefinger. 

 

“We got a place to crash?”

 

“Yeah, Jongin and Kyungsoo actually have a dorm room, believe it or not. Said we can crash there.”

 

“You know no alcohol right? I’m hunting down weed and the minute I find some I’m getting you stoned.”

 

“Yes, I’m aware.”

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun says, stopping in front of Ol’ Betty’s driver side door, beaming at Sehun who stands opposite him. “Ready to fucking party?”

 

Sehun just groans. 

 

Halfway through the drive to campus, Sehun turns to Baekhyun. Baekhyun glances at him, then turns back to the road. 

 

“You look good,” Sehun says. 

 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun smiles. “You don't look so bad yourself.”

 

“Your legs look good in those jeans.” It’s late enough, and Baekhyun hopes the streetlights they're passing by aren't enough light to expose the way heat rises to his cheeks. “You've always had great legs.”

 

Flustered, Baekhyun does the only thing he can think to do. He changes the subject. “So, it was good to catch up with your long lost lover, huh?”

 

Sehun just blinks at him a moment, confused. He releases a little  _ ah _ and then giggles. “I told you, I never had a crush on Chanyeol.”

 

“Well then why were you always hanging around with us?” Baekhyun asks, unconvinced.

 

“Oh, uh, I don't know, maybe because I  _ liked  _ you guys? God only knows why.”

 

“I’ll get you to admit it, someday. If it’s the last thing I do.”

 

They drive the rest of the way in silence. The night is clear and warm, pleasant. The taste of salt is palpable in the air, the closer to the shore, the campus, they get. Sehun rests his head back against his seat, his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. Baekhyun doesn't entirely know why Sehun is so happy, so peaceful, whenever he's riding in Ol’ Betty. But, then again, Baekhyun always kind of feels this way when he’s driving around in the summer, top down, breeze in his hair, moon shining proudly above them. 

 

He parks in the visitor parking section, which costs him a pretty penny. Fucking colleges and their parking fees. He’s still mumbling and grumbling about it as they walk together toward the dorms. Sehun looks properly amused. 

 

“Oh, hey, is that Mark Tuan kid still around?” Baekhyun asks, an idea suddenly hitting him. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Studying engineering, believe it or not.” Sehun looks a bit confused, looking down at Baekhyun as they walk in unison. 

 

“Think he’ll be here tonight?” 

 

Sehun laughs. “That kid will never miss a party.” Baekhyun hums, they're almost at the doors by the time Sehun speaks again. “Why?”

 

With a smile, Baekhyun replies, “I think I know where to get weed tonight.”

 

The dorm is in chaos. That's not unexpected, however. Baek used to come to quite a few rez parties before he went away for college. If there’s one place that knows how to party, it’s Santa Barbara UC. This place is always in loud, ecstatic, utterly entertaining disarray. 

 

Sehun looks miserable, and Baek can't help but laugh at him and poke at his ribs. They weave their way through crowds, apparently Kyungsoo and Jongin are on the third floor. Baek continues to poke and goad Sehun until they're both laughing, stumbling up the stairs, attacking each other with pokes to the waist until they're both squealing. 

 

It’s hard to miss Jongin. He’s tall, distressingly handsome, and always has a crowd of girls around him. It’s funny, really. How much girls positively swoon over him - he's just as sweet as he is attractive - yet he's about as interested in their attention as Mongryong is in quantum physics. It’s devastating, however, how much of a heartthrob he is. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he never had a bit of a crush on the kid. 

 

When they're close enough that he notices them, his face lights up and he dismisses all the girls fawning over him with that perfect smile of his. He saunters over, and Baekhyun sees that the only changes three years has made to the dancer is that he’s a bit taller, and much stronger. Where is Kyungsoo? He’s willing to fight to the death. 

 

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Jongin yanks Baek in for a hug, even though they were never all that close back in high school. Jongin has always been incredibly kind and friendly, however. 

 

“Good to see you, Jongin,” Baekhyun beams back, making an obvious show of looking Jongin up and down. “Lookin’ good, kid.”

 

Sehun snorts. “Keep it in your pants, Byun. He’s got a terrifying boyfriend, remember?”

 

“Terrifying  _ and  _ standing behind you,” resounds a deep voice from behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun spins on his heel, to be met with Kyungsoo’s deadpan glare. He hasn't grown at all in height, but he has in width and strength. And he replaced those hideous wire frames for a stylish pair of specs that make him look like anybody’s bent-over-the-desk-by-your-hot-professor fantasy. 

 

Baekhyun beams. “If I can't have one, I’ll settle for both.”

 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. Sehun groans. Jongin looks positively confused. 

 

“Quit being gross, Baek. We’re on a mission,” Sehun says, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and tugging him along. 

 

“Right!” Baek yelps. He turns to Jongin and Kyungsoo. “Have you guys seen Mark around?”

 

“Which one?”

 

Baekhyun blinks, then remembers the skinny little Mark who was a freshman when Baek graduated. “Oh, right. The older one.”

 

“Uhh,” Jongin says, blinking. “Last I saw, he was in one of those rooms down the hall with Irene and Wendy.”

 

So many names Baekhyun hasn't heard in years, honestly. It’s all a little nostalgic, somewhat surreal. These are all people Baekhyun has essentially forgotten about, so many faces he recognizes as they weave through the crowd. The closer they get to the end of the hall, the more obvious the smell is, and Baekhyun is hit with a wave of excitement. 

 

He skips up to Sehun’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and peering up at him. “Pumped?”

 

“Terrified,” Sehun says with a furrow of his brow. “I don't think you've done anything to earn my trust. I think you might be trying to kill me.”

 

“And lose my favourite neighbour?” Baekhyun asks, squeezing Sehun tighter. “I would never.”

 

It doesn't take much to convince Mark to share his weed. He’s still the single most laid-back, nice dude Baekhyun’s ever met. It also helps that he’s baked out of his mind, smiling a goofy grin through his glassy eyes at them, nodding along as Baek asks in his pretty-please voice if they could steal a hit or two.

 

“Yeah man,” he shrugs once Baek is finished his spiel. He hands his bong over to Baekhyun, much to Baek’s surprise. Wendy and Irene are giggling over something on the other bed. He’s sure whatever it is, it isn't even funny. “Go wild. I’m gonna go find some chips or something.”

 

“Bro, tha-”

 

“Jackson. I'm gonna go find Jackson. Later.”

 

And then he’s gone. That was easy. 

 

They sit on the bed together, both cross-legged and face-to-face. Sehun looks a little nervous and it’s annoyingly cute. Wendy is in hysterics over something, now. Irene looks like she's falling asleep. 

 

“Okay, I’ll do it first so you see what you have to do. One hit won't do anything for me but it'll be plenty for you.”

 

Sehun nods along, eyes wide. He watches with attentive eyes as Baekhyun lights the weed, lets the smoke build, takes his hit. He resurfaces with a smile, enamoured by how confused Sehun looks at this moment. 

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Sehun says, a little distractedly. 

 

Baekhyun laughs, repacking the weed and the turning the bong toward Sehun. “I’ll do everything for you. Just suck when I tell you to. Make sure you suck in a nice deep breath. It’ll burn.”

 

“That’s reassuring,” Sehun says, but puts his mouth to the mouthpiece, anyway. 

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, burning the weed and watching the smoke build up. “Suck.”

 

Baekhyun can't help but laugh at how  _ much  _ Sehun coughs once he resurfaces. His eyes are watering and his face is pinched and he’s coughing so filthily Baek can't help but feel sorry for the kid. He grabs a water bottle from the bedside table, uncapping it and handing it to Sehun. 

 

“Small sips,” Baekhyun says softly, scooting around so he can rub his hand up and down Sehun's back as soothingly as he can manage. “You did good.”

 

“You guys are such a cute couple,” pipes up Wendy from the other side of the room. Baekhyun turns to her. Sehun is still trying not to puke. 

 

“Oh, we’re not dating,” Baekhyun says with a small smile. 

 

Wendy looks so high, her eyes won't even open much more than little slits. Irene still looks like she's fighting off slumber. “I always knew you guys would end up together.”

 

“You're so full of shit,” Irene mumbles, awakening from the dead.

 

“No, really! Everyone knows little Sehun always had a crush on the infamous Baekhyun Byun,” Wendy argues. Baekhyun blinks, flushes, shrugs it off. She hasn't a clue what she's saying. 

 

He takes another hit by the time Sehun’s coughing fit has mostly subsided. His eyes are droopy and unfocused, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He looks so cute and dopey. Baekhyun is just starting to feel the hum under his skin. It’s been awhile since the last time he smoked, so he doesn't need much and thinks he's good for the night. 

 

It isn't long before everything feels like it’s moving negative three frames per second, and Baekhyun can't help but laugh at the way Sehun laughs. Irene and Wendy have bust into a surprisingly on-key rendition of California Gurls, but Baekhyun pays them no mind. He’s too fixated on the little pink pout of Sehun’s mouth. Vivid memories of vodka on their tongues and lips numb from the cold water make his heart speed up and slow again. He’s dizzy. 

 

“I want… chips,” Sehun says, taking his sweet time between syllables. Baekhyun laughs at him. 

 

“Mark said he’s going to get some.”

 

“He said he's going… to get… Jackson? Yeah, Jackson.”

 

Another set of giggles from Baekhyun. This time, Sehun laughs with him. “Right. Are they dating now?”

 

He thinks Sehun has somehow inched closer to him. He didn't notice that happening. He doesn't mind. Sehun’s thigh is warm against his. 

 

Through a languid, groggy giggle, Sehun says, “I don't fucking know.”

 

They both laugh together. Baekhyun isn't sure for how long. He knows Mark makes a reappearance at one point, retrieving his bong, his weed, and throwing a bag of Doritos at Sehun’s face. They both cheer, rip it open, practically devour its  _ entire contents _ in seconds, and fall into another fit of laughter. Baekhyun doesn't even know if the girls are still in the room. He also really doesn't care. 

 

Sehun’s face is suddenly very close to his. “We should make out.”

 

Baekhyun blinks. “Okay.”

 

“You know what else we should do?”

 

“What?”

 

It seems as though it takes an eternity for Sehun to answer. He blinks, Baekhyun counts, four times, incredibly slowly. “The biggest first on the list…” he trails off, looking almost as though he wants to fall asleep. The inner fight is visible as he forces his eyes open wider. “I gotta get fucked!”

 

Baekhyun snorts out a laugh. Fuck, why is that so funny? Through his mirth, he says, “What, you wanna be the fuckee, not the fucker?”

 

Sehun giggles at that, too. “Go big or go home, man.” Then, after a long breath. “Were you top or bottom your first time?”

 

“Hm? Oh, top.”

 

“You topped Chanyeol?” Sehun looks incredibly pleased, even through the thick fog clouding his entire existence. “Amazing. That's the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Not tonight, though, you're high as fuck.”

 

Sehun's eyes widen into saucers. “I really am!”

 

Baekhyun starts laughing again. Sehun laughs with him. He hears a giggle behind him. He forgot about the girls. He also, really,  _ really,  _ doesn't care.

 

“I’ll take you up to the beach house and you can fuck your long lost lover Chanyeol and everything will be right in the world,” Baekhyun says, his voice progressively raising in octave as he speaks. Everything is moving  _ so slowly.  _

 

“Stop saying I liked Chanyeol. I never liked Chanyeol.” He sounds so serious, despite his apparent doziness. “I never had a crush on Chanyeol.”

 

“He had a crush on yoouuu!” Wendy cries from the other side of the room. 

 

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Yeah, that.”

 

Baekhyun just blinks. This is all ridiculous. He’s just imagining this, right? Oh, shit, is he dreaming? Nah, this is real. He should speak. 

 

“You're high,” is all Baek says. 

 

“Affirmative.”

 

That gets them both giggling, again. Baekhyun likes High Sehun. He thinks everything is funny. Though, you know, everything  _ is  _ funny.

 

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun says, remembering something. He doesn't know what he remembers but he thinks once he says it aloud he'll know. “You said let's make out.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sehun says, before grabbing Baekhyun by the nape of the neck and pulling him in. 

 

Once again, it’s fucking funny. Baek is giggling into Sehun’s mouth and Sehun’s laughing back. But then he’s being pulled into Sehun’s lap and  _ oh,  _ Baekhyun likes that. He likes this a lot. And he can feel his blood thrumming thickly through his veins like molasses and his head is spinning a little bit and he’s hyperaware of  _ everywhere  _ that Sehun’s touching. His hands are flames spreading across Baekhyun’s waist and licking at his ribs. He can't breathe but in the best way. His heart has found its way into his eardrums. Sehun’s mouth is so warm and wet and feels so much better than it did when it was buzzed numb with cold saltwater. 

 

He pushes his hands into Sehun’s hair, his sense of touch amped up to a sort of vividness that makes everything feel surreal. His chest feels pumped full of helium, or hot air, or hot helium. Is hot helium even possible?

 

“Stop moaning,” Sehun murmurs against his mouth. “You're driving me crazy.”

 

Baekhyun didn't even realize he was moaning, but okay, he can stop. They kiss a little while longer. Languid and filthy and hungry. Sehun’s hands are still all over, unable to pick where they like to be most. Baekhyun's are still tangled up in Sehun’s hair. 

 

He pulls away, struggling for air. When did he start drowning?

 

“I can be your first time,” he whispers. 

 

“Okay,” Sehun say, before diving back in for more kisses. 

 

By the time they're making their way to bed, the drugs have long worn off on Baekhyun. It’s strange, he thinks, how  _ clear  _ the world is, and he never notices until he's coming down from a high. Sehun, however, is still positively giddy. It’s horrifically endearing. 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo don't appear  _ too  _ annoyed over giggly Sehun. They gave Sehun and Baekhyun the other bed, since neither of them use it. Even though it isn't exactly  _ sizeable,  _ Baekhyun figures that if Jongin and Kyungsoo can do it on their bed, they can manage on this one. What’s proving to be difficult, however, is tucking Sehun into bed. 

 

“Your hair is like a different person living on your head,” Sehun giggles, reaching up and yanking at Baekhyun’s hair until he’s doubled over so Sehun can get a better look. He runs his fingers through it, constantly getting stuck in tangles. “It’s so…  _ big… _ and, like, messy.”

 

“Go the fuck to sleep, Sehun!” Kyungsoo groans from the other bed. It’s muffled, though pillows and blankets and probably Jongin’s chest. Sehun just laughs in response. Kyungsoo sighs loudly. 

 

“Sorry. This is my fault,” Baek says, kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his jeans. Sehun whistles and Baekhyun slaps his shoulder. “I’ll shut him up.”

 

“Do whatever it takes,” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

 

“Don't be gross,” Baekhyun sneers. 

 

“I wasn't. You made it gross.”

 

Baekhyun groans, kicking his jeans from his ankles and crawling under the covers. He has to press right up against Sehun, who’s laying on his side as it is, in order to keep himself from falling off the bed. It’s reflex, to snake his arms around Sehun's waist, but before he can question himself, Sehun is holding on equally tight. It’s extremely warm and remarkably comfortable. He’s ready to fall asleep, despite the sounds of the party still raging on outside the locked door and Jongin’s obnoxious snoring. But then Sehun starts giggling. 

 

“Shh,” Baekhyun presses a finger to Sehun’s lips. That does nothing to mute him, however, and he just keeps on giggling, his shoulders shaking in his mirth. Baekhyun, by first instinct, leans forward and presses his lips to Sehun’s.

 

That works. Sehun hums, lowly, contentedly, a sound that has something twisting in Baekhyun’s gut. They don't kiss for long, but by the time they pull apart Sehun is effectively shushed. And they fall asleep.

 

\-----

 

The following week is… weird.

 

Everything is exactly the same. They spend time at each other’s work until they're off and they find things to do to pass the time. They make lame jokes and eat a lot of ice cream and hit up the beach and nap in each other’s beds. Except Sehun keeps kissing Baekhyun, and Baekhyun keeps kissing Sehun. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't date people. Besides his summer flings, for the most part he partakes in one night stands and occasionally will have accidentally fucked the same person twice. But, he isn't even sleeping with Sehun. He’s just… kissing him. And sleeping in his bed instead of his own. Or having Sehun sleep in his bed with him. 

 

He doesn't mention this development whenever he talks to his friends. They tease him enough about Sehun as it is. But, sometimes, he’ll be lying on his back with Mongryong napping on his stomach and he’ll say aloud, “Mongryongie… do I  _ like  _ Sehun?” and Mongryong will do nothing besides huff or yawn or probably even fart and Baekhyun will realize he must be going absolutely bananas because he’s asking his dog questions he can't answer. 

 

“Come over!” Sehun is saying on a saturday evening. He just finished his shift at the arcade and is now sitting in the restaurant’s kitchen while Baekhyun slaves over a pot of broth. “Mom’s on a date tonight and won't be coming home. We can blast music as loud as we want.”

 

Baekhyun thinks there are better things they could be doing as loud as they want, but he keeps those thoughts to himself. “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Sehun smiles, hopping off his designated spot on the counter to slink up behind Baekhyun, wrapping his arms snugly around his waist. Baekhyun hums at the attention, leaning back a bit, never one to shy away from affection. 

 

Sehun turns his head, pressing a kiss right above Baek’s ear. “I gotta get home and feed Vivi,” he murmurs. Baekhyun hums his acknowledgement. The door to the kitchen swings open and in comes Baekhyun’s mother. 

 

Right. Baekhyun has also avoided talking to his mother about the recent developments. 

 

With a final kiss to Baekhyun’s hair, Sehun departs. “Hey Mrs. Byun,” he cheers as he leans down to peck Baek’s mom on the cheek. Then, he’s out the doors and out of sight. And, conveniently, earshot. 

 

“Uh,” his mother says with her mouth wide open, eyes like saucers. “Care to explain what I just saw?”

 

“Um,” Baekhyun says, turning the burner down, now that the broth is boiling. “Sehun kissing my head?”

 

“That’s what I thought,” his mother teases, unable to fight the grin on her face as she steps in and leans into Baekhyun’s space. “Sehun… kissing… you.”

 

“He kissed you, too,” Baekhyun tries to counteract, but he knows the way he’s blushing is giving it all away. 

 

“Baby, I am so excited!” She’s squealing, now, bouncing on her toes. “Oh my god, have you two  _ slept together?” _

 

“If you're implying sex, the answer is no.”

 

His mother literally takes a step back. “Wow.”

 

“I know.” He sighs. “Anyway, don't get  _ too  _ excited, we aren't like… officially dating or anything.”

 

“Okay, baby,” his mom says, grabbing a bag of potatoes from the bottom cupboard. “You can leave in fifteen, by the way. It’s not too busy and it’s nearly close, anyway.”

 

By the time Baekhyun is parking on the street in that weird no-man's-land spot between Baek’s house and Sehun’s, night is pretty much in full swing. Crickets are chirping and the moon is shining bright and the breeze is just the perfect balance between warm and cool. He lets himself into Sehun’s house without knocking. That’s beginning to be a bad habit. 

 

He finds Sehun laying on the couch in just his boxers. He’s sprawled across the entire thing - his feet hanging over the arm - on his stomach. Vivi is napping on the floor below him as he snoozes along. Some rerun of some game show that Baekhyun doesn't care about is whirring on the tv, but Baekhyun is a little distracted by how cute Sehun looks like this, drooling a little bit into the couch cushion, miles and miles of smooth, milky skin. 

 

Honestly? That looks like a good idea. So Baekhyun strips himself down to his underwear and plops himself down onto Sehun’s back. He’s glad Sehun is so much bigger than him. His hips fit comfortably against the plush of his ass and his head rests on his back between his shoulder blades. Sehun grunts, but makes no attempt to move. So Baekhyun hums contentedly and wiggles a little in his spot.

 

“Mmm, no wiggling against my ass,” Sehun grumbles. “Unless you plan on doing more than just wiggling.”

 

“Ooh,” Baekhyun coos, deliberately wiggling his hips again. “Is that a promise I’m hearing?”

 

“I’ve already heard a promise from you,” Sehun replies. The cheeky motherfucker. Baekhyun is sick of being played by him. He’s too smart. “Something about fucking me…?”

 

Baekhyun, despite the fact that he’s been literally afraid of feeling any sort of sexual attraction to Sehun all summer, says, “that can be arranged.”

 

“Then why are we here and not in my bedroom?”

 

“We have the whole house to ourselves, Sehun. Wanna fuck over the kitchen counter and laugh about it while your mom is cluelessly chopping vegetables?”

 

Sehun laughs, and the action shakes Baekhyun up and down on his back. Sehun moans at the feeling of Baekhyun hardening against him. “Maybe tomorrow. Bed is comfier.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They make a mad dash up the stairs. It’s kind of ridiculous, how naturally competitive the two of them are with each other. Baekhyun gets ahead of Sehun, only for Sehun to grab at his ankles and yank him down so he can be the first up the stairs. They're both screaming and laughing and clawing at each other as they make their way down the hall and into Sehun’s room. Vivi, miraculously, sleeps through it all. 

 

Baekhyun can't keep his hands to himself, now. They're on Sehun’s bed, Baekhyun’s hips resting comfortably between Sehun’s spread thighs, kissing each other senseless. His lips are tingling from the intensity of it all, and his hands keep wandering up Sehun’s thighs, his torso, his ass, his throat, his hair. Sehun is panting, whimpering softly, as Baekhyun grinds their hips together greedily. He feels like his blood has turned to molten lava. 

 

“You sure you want it like this?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly, rocking his hips again for emphasis. 

 

“Yeah,” Sehun sighs. “Yeah, Baek, please. C’mon.”

 

Baekhyun hums, sitting back on his haunches. Sehun Groans at the loss of warmth. “Lube, condoms?”

 

“Top drawer,” Sehun says, hands reaching for the waistband of Baekhyun’s briefs, tugging them down. “Hurry.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun slaps Sehun’s hand away, taking his  _ own _ underwear off - as that’s much more efficient - and leaning over to grab what they need from the bedside table. When he returns, Sehun’s already nude, flushed and panting and his eyes silently begging for Baekhyun to  _ do something.  _ Baekhyun, however, is a tad distracted. 

 

“Dude, you gotta put that thing in me someday.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I might die before  _ someday  _ happens unless you do something, Baekhyun Byun.”

 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Baekhyun says, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and rubbing it until it's a bit warmer. “Ever played with your ass before?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“What's the most you've gotten up there?”

 

Sehun cringes at the crudity, but answers, “two fingers.”

 

“Jesus, that's it?” Sehun says nothing, just wriggles his hips and spreads his legs further. “Okay, uh, this might be an easier stretch if you get on all fours.”

 

“Uh,” Sehun says, looking a little shy, “I’ll probably feel better if I can see you.”

 

Baekhyun can't help but blush. Right. Yeah, okay, that makes sense. “Okay, here I come!” He says, in the same voice you'd tell a baby that the plane (the forkful of broccoli) is landing. Sehun glares at him, but loses any and all facade at the breach of the first finger. 

 

His moans are simply stunning, as Baekhyun works him open. He eventually gets to two fingers, trying to scissor them as subtly as he can, unable to look away from Sehun's face. The younger moans and gasps, his face pinched in pleasure and his little mouth agape around every whine, his chest heaving, his entire body flushed. It’s positively magnificent. Best work of art Baekhyun’s seen to date. 

 

Sliding in the third sends Sehun off the fucking wall. He cries out, his back arching, his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. Baekhyun’s cock feels hot and heavy and terribly neglected between his legs, but he wants to save it all for when he can finally be  _ inside _ this masterpiece. Like what the fuck.

 

A curl of his fingers and Sehun actually shouts. He slaps at Baekhyun's chest, as if reprimanding him, and Baek giggles at his utterly offended scowl. So, he does it again, just to drive Sehun wild. 

 

“Get the fuck  _ in me,  _ already,” Sehun is groaning and Baekhyun is laughing. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Baek says, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound. Sehun whimpers weakly and it's really cute. He rolls the condom on, shuddering at just how  _ sensitive  _ he is. “You ready?”

 

“I was ready in, like, the tenth grade.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, and Sehun laughs with him. He takes this small window of opportunity to push the tip in. He marvels at the way Sehun immediately switches from giggling lightheartedly to moaning as if he’s been starved for years. Baekhyun pauses, studies the way Sehun’s face slowly relaxes, his eyes remaining closed, then he breathes out a gratified,  _ “yes.” _

 

He’s gentle with him, shallowly rocking his hips in and out, moving in deeper with every thrust. Sehun’s eyes shoot open, gazing zealously into Baekhyun’s own, grabbing the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“I won't break,” he says. Baekhyun moans. “Just fuck me.”

 

So Baekhyun does. He doesn't go too quick, as he wants to savour this on behalf of both parties. This is, actually, Sehun’s first time. And while, usually, he’d probably be feeling quite the dread of responsibility, he feels nothing but pleasure and warmth and lust and hunger. A good combination, of he does say so, himself. 

 

Slow and careful and unbelievably  _ delicious.  _ Sehun sounds and looks so pretty like this, as Baekhyun rocks into him steadily and sturdily. He rests his forearm by Sehun’s head, drops his other hand to grab the back of Sehun’s thigh and hold it there against his hip. They breathe each other in, groan each other out. He occasionally murmurs encouragements under his breath, ensuring that Sehun is doing good, feeling good, and asking if he’s okay. 

 

Sehun only ever moans his responses, hands scrambling for purchase in the flesh of Baekhyun’s back. They kiss, and it’s profound and breathtaking, and Baekhyun is a little bit afraid of the way the kiss feels better than everything else happening. But he decides not to dwell on it, instead grabbing Sehun’s hips to tilt them up, right at the angle Baekhyun knows feels best, and drives them home. 

 

It’s a foreign feeling, the lightness of his chest and the heaviness in his gut, feeling the way Sehun falls apart beneath his touch. He doesn't lag too far behind, coming with a groan into Sehun’s neck, head spinning at the way Sehun runs his hands through his hair and holds him through it. This is… different. Than just sex. But Baekhyun decides not to think much of it. They need to clean up. 

 

They're both extremely sleepy, sure, curled up in Sehun’s bed all clean and sated and worn out. It’s too hot in the summer for two people beneath sheets, but they're stubborn, and have been all summer. One thing Baekhyun knows he has in common with Sehun is the crave for human touch, the satisfaction that accompanies even the tiniest bit of affection. He’s glad they have each other to smother in sweetness. 

 

Despite their exhaustion, however, they can't stop talking. They lie face-to-face, as Sehun keeps drawing shapes with his fingertip into Baekhyun’s cheek, tracing the lines of his mouth and his nose and his eyebrows. Baekhyun doesn't know how long they've been murmuring things to and with each other, but he knows they've covered just about every topic known to man. 

 

“Who’s your mom out with, tonight?” Baekhyun asks, and the finger Sehun was using to trace the curve of Baekhyun’s bottom lip slips past and hits his teeth. 

 

“This guy she's been seeing for a few months now, actually,” Sehun says, quietly. He finally retracts his hand, letting it rest on the pillow, between their faces. “This is the first guy she's been this serious about since my dad split and we moved here.”

 

“Hmm,” Baek acknowledges. “I’m happy for her. Your mom’s great.”

 

“She is,” Sehun whispers with a smile. The conversation is beginning to lull, and Baekhyun’s eyelids are drooping shut. Sleep sounds so,  _ so  _ good right now. 

 

“Thank you,” Sehun whispers, bringing Baek back to life. He blinks his eyes open, looking at Sehun with inquisitive eyes. “I’m glad you were my first time. I don't wanna regret who my first time was.” He smirks. “Like you.”

 

“I don't regret it,” Baekhyun mumbles with a little smile, feeling sleep spread in the centre of his chest. “Chanyeol’s my best friend.”

 

“I can't believe you thought I had a crush on Chanyeol,” Sehun is saying, but Baekhyun is only half paying attention. “You’d think you and your ego would have picked up on how obvious my crush on you was.”

 

And with nothing more than a noncommittal hum, Baekhyun falls asleep.

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun shows up at Sehun’s work the following Thursday. He bites at the bait and plays a little bit of Ski Ball before making his way over to the prize counter. The arcade is so busy in the summer, Baekhyun has to weave through a goddamn maze of tiny child bodies and slightly larger teenage bodies. He slaps his palms down on the counter, staring up at a very unimpressed Sehun. 

 

“How many tickets wins me a blowjob?” Baekhyun asks. 

 

Sehun's blinks. “Twenty thousand.”

 

“Uhh,” Baek says, reaching into his back pocket to grab his winning tickets. “What will… ninety-eight tickets get me?”

 

“A pack of temporary tattoos?”

 

“Oh, sick!” Baekhyun shouts, shoving all his tickets into Sehun’s hand. “I want the pack with all the race cars.”

 

“You're a child,” Sehun shakes his head, but there’s no venom in his words. Only fondness. He cashes in Baek’s tickets and grabs the pack of temporary tattoos. 

 

“Hey I was thinking,” Baek says with a mischievous little smirk. Sehun groans, knowing what that expression means. It means trouble. “We should just bolt this weekend and go visit the guys at the beach house.”

 

“Uh, I think you're forgetting something,” Sehun says, reorganizing a display of lollipops. “Like the fact that I work all weekend.”

 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun leans his elbows on the counter, “tell me. Have you ever skipped out on work before?”

 

Sehun frowns. “No.”

 

“Aaaand, have you ever gone on an impromptu road trip before?”

 

Sehun sighs. “No.”

 

Baekhyun hums delightedly. “Well, I think two firsts in one go warrants a trip!”

 

The defeat is visible in Sehun’s posture. “Fine.”

 

“Fantastic! We leave when you get off work tonight!”

 

He can hear Sehun grumbling under his breath as he walks away. Cackling. 

 

\-----

 

Driving at night might be Baekhyun’s favourite thing. Especially with the top down, the stars twinkling overhead, the air warm and Sehun playing his music through the car stereo. Sehun, sitting in his passenger seat, his head resting back against the seat with that little smile on his face, singing along to every song. Sehun, who reaches out and puts his hand over Baekhyun’s on the stick shift, and Baekhyun can't help but turn his hand around and link their fingers together. This is nice. This is really, really nice. 

 

It’s a long drive from Santa Barbara to San Francisco. That’s okay, though. Baekhyun has made the drive before, and he knows he’ll survive. A few hours in, Sehun falls asleep, and Baekhyun turns the music down so he can rest peacefully. He worked a long shift today. 

 

When they arrive at the beach house, it’s dawn. No one is awake, and that’s okay. He and Sehun each only packed a backpack, as they're only staying for a couple days, and they walk into the beach house without any trouble. Jongdae said he’d leave it unlocked, and leave the pull-out couch set up for when they arrive, so the minute Baekhyun is within reach of the bed, he collapses face first into the sheets, and falls asleep immediately. 

 

He wakes up to the feeling of someone crushing him. Absolutely  _ crushing _ him, and he figures, with this much weight, it’s not someone, but  _ someones.  _ It’s all of them. Literally all of them. Four bodies piled on top of him. He cannot breathe. 

 

“Fuuuuuck!” He groans and the group of them all laugh. They climb off, one by one, and Baekhyun gasps for air, grateful to finally have lung capacity once again. He glances to his side to see Sehun watching them all with a confused sort of amusement on his pretty face. Baekhyun chuckles. “Everyone, you remember Sehun.”

 

Four bodies pile on top of Sehun, this time, and Baekhyun cackles at the pathetic noises coming from the bottom of the pile. Junmyeon is the first to hop off, heading into the kitchen area to start a pot of coffee, perhaps some breakfast. Minseok follows, grabbing eggs out of the fridge and turning on the stove. 

 

It’s Jongdae who speaks. “I can't believe you guys are fucking, now.”

 

“Dae!” Baekhyun scolds, kicking at him. Jongdae cackles maniacally, finally wandering off to do god knows what. 

 

“I can believe it,” Chanyeol says with a smile. “Glad you guys are here.”

 

Baekhyun smiles back. “Glad to be here!”

 

“If you're not in the kitchen within fifty-seven seconds you're not getting breakfast!” Minseok shouts. Everyone scrambles to their feet. 

 

The weekend is incredible. Sehun had a long, upsetting conversation with a very disappointed mother sometime Friday morning, but once she told him he was grounded once he got back, that was over with, and they could enjoy the weekend together. The group of them spend their time at the beach, swimming and tanning, and Baekhyun falls asleep in the sun and gets a wicked burn. They have campfires every night, and Chanyeol plays guitar and Baekhyun and Jongdae sing. And Sehun is smiling and getting along so perfectly with all of Baekhyun’s favourite people. And he looks so pretty in the warm light of a campfire. And in the intense sunlight on the beach. And in the low light of the beach house when everyone is asleep, and they have to try and be as quiet as possible, because god knows if his friends catch them having sex, they'll never hear the end of it. Sometimes, though, he just can't help it. 

 

By the time they're leaving, hugging all their friends goodbye and dreading what will happen when they get home to angry parents, Sehun is positively glowing. He looks so happy it's stupid, and Baekhyun’s chest feels fluttery at the thought. That this - Baekhyun, his friends, their stupidity - makes Sehun this happy, his eyes glimmering and his smile infallible. 

 

Driving home is one of the most incredible things Baekhyun has ever seen. The sunset is so bright, so vivid, so vibrant. Electric shades of coral and orange and fuschia. Sehun’s skin, usually so pale, glowing under the pink light of the sky. Baekhyun is having difficulty watching the road ahead of them. 

 

“The coast,” Sehun says, wistfully, warmly. “I love this place, Baekhyun.”

 

“Me too,” Baekhyun replies, quietly. He’s suddenly hit with this weight of dread, a feeling of grief. Like he misses the coast, even though he’s right here. Perhaps it has something to do with where his future might take him, but he’s never felt this way before. Usually, his future feels exciting, occasionally overwhelming. It’s never made him feel…  _ bad. _

 

His future is a while ahead, though. He should stop worrying about it when he has something so good, right here in front of him.

 

\-----

 

Baekhyun received nothing more than a slap on the wrist for abandoning his weekend shifts. His mother rounded up all her darlings and got his shifts covered without issue. Sehun’s mother, however, is a bit more levelheaded than Baekhyun’s wack job of a mother. 

 

He’s grounded for a week, only able to leave the house for his shifts at the arcade - which have piled up to make up for skipping out on an entire weekend without notice - and he’s absolutely, positively,  _ forbidden  _ from seeing Baekhyun until his grounding has lifted. That, however, doesn't stop them. 

 

There's a tree, conveniently, just outside Sehun’s window. It’s totally cliche, but Baekhyun sneaks in every night, grateful there’s a lock on Sehun’s door, and that the master bedroom is downstairs, so his mother never hears them talking. Baek’s mother is ecstatic over it. She finds it so entertaining, she muses about how young love knows no boundaries, and Baek rolls his eyes at his mother's antics, while his father grumbles about how her craziness is rubbing off on their youngest son. His family is bonkers, he knows. 

 

It’s halfway through the grounding, they're lying on Sehun’s bed, playing computer games, together. It’s difficult for them to keep quiet as the game progresses and gets more intense. They have to bite down on pillows to keep from shouting commands at each other as they click away on their own laptops. Baekhyun is so glad he got Sehun into gaming with him. It’s fun to have a teammate, sometimes. 

 

Baekhyun dies. In the game. He closes his laptop in defeat, huffing indignantly as Sehun laughs at him. He looks so soft, in his worn out t-shirt and cozy sweat pants. Baekhyun can't help but snuggle up against him. His roots are growing out, and it should be unattractive, but Sehun is so beautiful it's unfair, and Baekhyun is a little bit obsessed with him. He’s so warm and funny in such a subtle way. He’s smart and full of interesting things to say and Baekhyun is happy. He gets an idea. 

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says. Sehun hums. “Let’s climb onto your roof.”

 

Sehun’s brow furrows. “Uh. Okay.”

 

It doesn't prove too difficult. With the style of Sehun’s home, there’s already so many levels of roof, so it’s like climbing complicated stairs. Soon, they're lying on their backs, looking up at the stars and the moon, huddled close and soaking in each other’s warmth. 

 

“I was really dreading spending this summer at home, you know,” Baekhyun says after a long moment of silence. Sehun turns his head to him, and Baekhyun turns to look back. They smile at each other. “But I’m really glad this summer turned out like this.”

 

Sehun hums, his eyes falling shut. He looks peaceful and happy and comfortable. Baekhyun wants to kiss him. So he does. 

 

“You know what’s kind of unfair?” Sehun says. His voice is quiet and soft, and Baekhyun thinks it's kind of like warm milk before bed. “You've been a part of so many of my firsts. But I’m not your first anything.”

 

Baekhyun’s brow furrows. Sehun’s eyes are still closed, but he’s turned to face the sky, now, his fair skin illuminated by streetlights and starlight. Something feels wrong about what Sehun says, and he can't place it. Yes, Baekhyun has been a lot of Sehun's firsts. But has Sehun really not been any of Baekhyun’s?

 

His chest feels heavy and his fingertips tingle. There’s something so  _ wrong  _ about that. And he watches Sehun as his chest rises and falls with every slow breath. And his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. And Baekhyun’s heart physically halts in his chest, because he  _ knows _ why Sehun is wrong and it’s petrifying. 

 

Sehun is Baekhyun’s first love. 

 

He lays there, drowning in thoughts. He isn't sure if he should say something,  _ do _ something, but he’s frozen. He’s scared still. Baekhyun does a lot of things, but he doesn't  _ do  _ relationships. At least he hasn't up til this point. But Sehun changed a lot of things for him. Sehun isn't a warm body and a convenient mouth. Sehun is Baekhyun’s favourite way to pass the time, his vault where he can put his secrets, a hand to hold when he’s driving around town, a spoon to steal a bite of ice cream off of during midnight ice cream runs. Sehun, for all he’s worth, may as well be Baekhyun’s first  _ everything.  _

 

“Sehun.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“What would you do if I said something that might change everything?”

 

Sehun frowns, squints one eye open to peer incredulously at Baek. “What are you on about?”

 

Baekhyun pauses, furrows his brow, wills his heart to slow down enough for him to think without the sounds of his blood thrumming in his ears. He takes a breath. “Sehun, I’m in love with you.”

 

Time stops for a split second as Baekhyun panics. Sehun, however, smiles. “Am I the first person you've ever said that to?”

 

“You're the first person I’ve ever felt this way about.”

 

Sehun hums, his mouth turned up in glee. He rolls over, half his body atop Baekhyun’s, lifting up onto his elbows so he can look down at Baekhyun’s face. The older boy is still a little freaked out, wide eyed and fidgety. Sehun just smiles down at him, his eyes disappearing into tiny little crescents. 

 

“I love you, too,” he says, leaning down to kiss him. The kiss doesn't last nearly long enough, as Sehun is soon pulling apart to say, “I thought I loved you, back in high school. But now that I’m feeling this… I know that wasn't love.”

 

“That’s fucking cheesy.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, but dives back down to connect his lips back to Baekhyun’s. Baek hums, content, happy, warm, fulfilled, elated, nervous. This is… huge. Important. Monumental. It’s terrifying and it’s thrilling. 

 

“Think anyone would see if I fucked you on my rooftop?” Sehun murmurs against Baekhyun's lips. 

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s technically called  _ making love,  _ from this point on,” Baekhyun corrects. Sehun rolls his eyes. “But why don't you find out, tiger?”

 

Sehun laughs a little too loud for someone that’s supposed to be hiding from his mother.

 

\-----

 

Mid-August is wickedly hot. Also mercilessly nostalgic, as the promise of autumn hangs overhead and weighs on both their shoulders. This summer has been a summer of firsts. Baekhyun is happy and Sehun is warm, his palm against Baekhyun’s as they sit in Ol’ Betty, parked by the shore, looking at the sunset across the water.

 

He doesn't notice Sehun taking a picture of him as he sits there and thinks. He thinks about having to leave for one last school year. And then after that… he doesn't even know. His options are wide open. But there’s an anchor here, on the coast, looking a lot like a twenty-year-old boy with overgrown dark roots and a pretty smile. 

 

Sehun holds his phone out toward Baekhyun, so he can see what’s on the screen. Baekhyun turns slowly, blinking at it. It’s a post on Sehun’s instagram account, a picture of him. The picture is coated in warm colours, the sun reflecting orangey hues in Baekhyun’s dark hair. The bottom of the frame just barely shows where their hands are intertwined. It’s a stunning photo, and already has a couple hundred likes. But it’s the caption that really hits him most. 

 

_ Just You. _

 

Baekhyun has to fight the urge to cry, looking past the phone at Sehun, who’s smiling softly at him. He  _ dreads  _ this,  _ loathes  _ it. Knowing that this moment, this summer, this everything will end soon.

 

“Sehun, I don't wanna go.”

 

Sehun’s smile is soft and knowing. He puts the phone down, squeezes Baekhyun’s hand harder. “You have to. You're gonna become the biggest star on Broadway.”

 

“But what if I don't go to Broadway?” Baekhyun asks, despising the tremor in his voice. “I can stay on the coast with you. I can perform at the Castro in San Fran, we can-”

 

“Just shut up, Baekhyun,” Sehun chuckles. He shakes his head, turning to look out at the horizon, the sinking sun. “You're not abandoning your dreams because I love the coast.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say. He opens his mouth to speak, but no thought comes. Does Sehun realize how important he is? Or does he just think he’s not as important as Baekhyun’s goals?

 

“You have plenty of time to figure it out. We can roll with it as it comes along. Yeah?” 

 

Baekhyun blinks at Sehun for a moment. The gulls squawk overhead, the waves crash against the shore, and if there’s one place Sehun belongs it's right here, on the coast. But he also belongs right there, in Baekhyun’s passenger seat. 

 

But who knows? By the time Baekhyun has graduated, maybe Ol’ Betty will have finally croaked and it'll be a new passenger seat. What about the east coast? Sehun would probably fit in anywhere. And who knows if Sehun needs to follow? Sehun still has a few years of school. Baekhyun’s head hurts. 

 

The future is wide, wide open. Like the horizon in front of him. It’s endless, it’s pretty, and he can go any direction he pleases. And Sehun is right. They can just roll with it, like the waves, when the time comes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: bbhsteeth  
> Tumblr: taetaeofficial


End file.
